


Back at the Shack

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family, Gen, Mostly take place during GF season 1, Mystery Shack, Tag wranglers if you could help me find the correct tag for that it would be peachy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meanwhile, back at the Mystery Shack...</p><p>A collection of drabbles and short stories about the denizens of the Mystery Shack. Set sometime during Season 1, mostly. (Mostly written for prompts from the comment_fic community.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitter Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something special for the 4th anniversary, so here's a collection for my drabbles about Dipper and Mabel's adventures in the Mystery Shack! (And sometimes Stan.) It's mostly for fun, so don't expect any consistent update schedule. Hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt by brumier.

Mabel hauled a sheet of glittery lumps to the table. “Wanna try my no-bake glam cookies?” she asked.

“I’m not eating anything with glitter in it,” said Stan.

“But this is _edible_ glitter,” said Mabel. “At least, I think so. I found it in the cabinet by the sink.”

Stan’s eyes grew wide. “Sweetie, that wasn’t glitter.”

Just then, the lumps started quivering. They inched together and formed one shiny, gelatinous mass. Mabel tossed it in the sink and ran the faucet full blast. “Hk, vxfk lv pb olih,” the blob glumphed before it dissolved.

“Mabel, let’s just get pizza.”


	2. Wherefore Werewolf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt by dreammaidenn.

Mabel burst into the attic. “Hey, Dipper! Guess who’s got a date with a cute werewolf boy?”

Dipper put his book down. “Aren’t werewolves, like, super dangerous?”

“Welllll…”

“C’mon, let’s look it up in the Journal.” He took it out of his vest and turned the pages until he found the entry on werewolves. “Ah! Here we go: ‘Werewolves are indeed one of the worst creatures I’ve ever met. I have been on twelve dates in this town and werewolves, without fail, have stolen every single one. Total cads.’”

“Huh,” said Mabel.

Dipper scowled. “Wow, whoever wrote this had issues.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious issues, indeed, Dipper.


	3. Watching You...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt by killing_kurare. (I'm assuming Mabel's over at a sleepover or something for this fic.)

Dipper ran through the abandoned cemetery, dead leaves crunching beneath his feet. “Mabel, I’m sorry!” He left her behind for only a minute, but that was enough time for the… _thing_ to take her. “Mabel, where are you? Mabel!”

Something grabbed him from the shadows. “Auuugh!”

“Dipper, calm down! It’s only a nightmare, kid!” said Stan. “Just a bad dream…” He put an arm around Dipper.

Dipper rubbed his eyes. “Ugh, it felt so real… Wait. Grunkle Stan, how’d you…? Were you watching me sleep?”

Stan scowled. “Kid, I’m always watching you.” He slammed the door on his way out.


	4. Mabel: Dawn of Justice (Parts 1 and 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt by tigriswolf. (Double drabble.)

“Nice sweater, Mabel!” said Pacifica. “Did you make it from garbage sacks?”

“Hey, I put a lot of work into it,” Mabel replied. “And it’s made of wool, not garbage! Wanna feel?”

Pacifica gingerly touched Mabel’s sweater. “Ugh! It’s so scratchy!” She reared back in disgust, shoving Mabel into the ground.

“Aaugh! My sweater!” Mabel dusted herself off in a panic. “Now it’s covered in goat hair and melted ice cream! It’s ruined!”

“If you ask me, it was ruined from the start,” huffed Pacifica. “Later, _loser_.”

“Well,” said Mabel grimly, “looks like this calls for some… Mabel-justice.” Lightning crashed.

* * *

“Grunkle Stan, did you see who left these weird notes around?” asked Dipper. He picked one up and examined it. It read, “ _To the greatest brother in the whole world!_ ”

“No, but from all the glitter on ‘em, I can guess,” said Stan. He read one left for him: “ _You’re a great uncle, Stan!_ ”

“Hey, listen to this,” said Wendy. “‘ _You’re one cool cucumber! P.S. I like your hat!_ ’ Adorable.”

“Dudes, check out mine! ‘ _Here’s to our dandy handyman. Go Soos!_ ’” Soos chuckled. “Wonder why Mabel made these, though.”

Dipper smiled. “Eh, she probably just wants to spread some cheer.”


	5. He's Fulla Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt by killing_kurare.

“Gideon!” Stan grabbed the rascal by the collar. “The heck are you doing here?”

Gideon struggled in his grasp. “Confound it, Stanford Pines! Your secrets won’t hold out forever!”

Stan chuckled. “Oh, so it’s secrets you’re after? Here’s a good one: I’m not the real Stanford Pines. The real Stanford disappeared thirty years ago. I’m actually his twin brother, Stanley.”

For a moment it looked like Gideon was actually going to cry. Then: “Dagnabbit, if you’re gonna patronize me like that, then fine! I’m gone!” He left the shack in a huff.

Stan opened a can of pop. “Later, sucker.”


	6. Cheer Pig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a challenge at writers_choice.

Mabel slouched outside on the couch with Waddles, her pet pig. “Okay, now say it with me: ‘Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines!’”

Waddles grunted.

“No, you gotta say it like this!” She repeated the chant.

Dipper peeked out of the Shack. “Mabel, what’re you doing?”

“I’m teaching Waddles how to do our cheer!” answered Mabel.

“Uh, you do realize he’s just a pig, right?” said Dipper. “He can’t talk.”

“Well, yeah, but he can say stuff that kinda _sounds_ like stuff.”

Just then, Waddles produced four rhythmic grunts.

“It’s working!” cried Mabel. “He’s doing it!”

Dipper scowled. “I’m going back in.”


	7. So Ambitious for a Juvenile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vent fic I wrote while waiting for a game submission to go through.

Dipper stormed into the kitchen and slammed a bowl of cereal on the table. He angrily gulped it down.

“Whoa,” said Stan, “what’s gotten into you? Fortean Follies Club reject your submission?”

“No,” said Dipper, “for your information it was—wait, that’s exactly what happened. Sorry.” He sighed. “Listen, Grunkle Stan, they keep saying I just make dumb stuff up. But I don’t! I _lived_ through that dumb stuff! If I…”

“Slow down, Dipper! You’re doing fine. Can't be everything you wanna be before your time.”

“Wait, are you quoting Billy Joel?”

“Uh, no,” said Stan. “Yeah.”

Dipper smiled. “Dweeb.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Vienna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZdiXvDU4P0) is such a good Billy Joel song. It's so fitting for Dipper, too.


	8. Radiator Bling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a terrifying true story.

Dipper searched the forest floor, checking under every leaf pile. “I don’t get it,” he said. “That weird noise Stan heard earlier definitely came from here, so why can’t we find its source?”

“Why not look for something that’s out of place?” suggested Mabel, nose in Dipper’s journal.

“Hmm,” said Dipper. “Only thing out of place here is that old, busted radiator—was that here before?”

“No, I put it here,” said the voice within the radiator.

“AAAAUGH!” screamed Dipper and Mabel. They fled, leaving all but the journal behind.

“Cool, free snacks!” The radiator scooted over to Dipper’s backpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I think my guy might have actually been hiding in an AC unit, though.)


	9. Hair Un-Do

Stan stared at the hair salon Mabel had set up outside the Shack. “Huh!” he said after a bit. “Y’know, I’ve been meaning to get a trim—how much you charging?”

“Just twenty-five cents!” answered Mabel.

“Deal!” Stan sat down and let Mabel take over. She squirted out some hair gel and rubbed it all over Stan’s hair. Then she ran a blowdrier over it, poofing it out like a marshmallow.

“Whaddya think?” asked Mabel, handing Stan a mirror.

“I… think I want it back the way it was.”

“That’ll cost thirty bucks!” cried Mabel.

“I’ve taught you too well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 5th anniversary, Gravity Falls!


	10. Pony Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt, "Animals" for the Month of Maybel event on Tumblr.

Mabel and Stan were settling in for a rewatch of *Pony Heist 2: No Horsing Around*. “Man, look at that pony jump,” said Stan. “Wish I had legs like that.”

“Wish I had a pony,” added Mabel.

“Huh? What? No you don’t.” Stan munched on some popcorn. “They’re horrible, smelly creatures that cost way too much.”

“They are not!” Mabel protested. “They’re sweet and graceful and kind. Just like in the movie!”

Just then, the movie showed Little Hoofer shooting Mayor Trots-a-Lot. “That’ll learn ya to _neeeeeigh-ver_ cross me again,” he drawled.

“Okay,” said Mabel, “I can see your point.”


End file.
